A Second Chance
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: What if Namikaze Minato never died? What if Uzumaki Kushina never died? Re-Edited 09/05/2013


**Author's Note:** Writing this story was completely unexpected. However, my love for Naruto has blossomed. I do hope you enjoy this story. This is my version of what could have happened IF Minato & Kushina survived.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi-san does.

**Re-Edited on September 5, 2013 by Yami no Nokutan & Elder O/T Ridge**

* * *

'What..' Was the first thought that came from the young man, who was now waking up. A soft breeze ran through the man's blonde strands, brushing across his cheek. The young man's name was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato. He groaned, as his eyes opened.

Minato took a deep breath, as he manged to push himself up into a sitting position. He placed his hand on his head, when he closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was performing the Eight Signed Seal on his infant son Uzumaki Naruto. His wife Uzumaki Kushina and himself were both impaled by one of the Kyubi's nails. He remembered Kushina was saying her final words to Naruto and then he performed the jutsu. Minato opened his eyes and looked around.

He noticed a young girl not to far away, laying on her side. He rushed over to her, placing his hand on her neck. No pulse. Which means, she either used one of two jutsu, but seeing her Kusagakure headband on the ground, he realized she must have been from the Ryuu clan, who specialized in the Dragon Life Reincarnation technique. Wait a minute then, he never died. He survived that, all of that.

Minato bowed his head, as he shook his head. He managed to push himself to his feet, as he looked around. Minato then noticed the two of them were alone in a cave. Nearby the entrance, his eyes landed on a casket. He went back over to the girl, picked her up gently, made his way over to the casket, and placed her in it, closing it.

After a few minutes of trying to gather his thoughts, Minato checked to see what he had around him. He had two of his specialized kunai's. He placed one on the side of his attire, and then threw one to the ground below. He placed his hand on the casket, as he used the Flying Thunder God Technique and appeared on the ground below.

After he buried the girl, he sighed. He had no idea where he was, or how to get back to Konohagakure. Minato stopped, when he heard a grunt coming from not to far in the distance. Silently, he made his way to the noise. He stopped, when he saw several shinobi with Kusagakure headbands. They were quietly working on getting a rope across the river and tying it to a tree on either side. Then they nodded, as they hurried off.

Minato raised a brow, as he rubbed his forehead. That's when he realized that his headband was gone. He looked down at his clothes and realized he was wearing Kusagakure attire, a mask, covering his face and a hood over her blond strands.. The girl was helping him, but why? And how in the world did he get back to Konoha? He let out a sigh, as he made a fist. He wasn't sure if Kushina had survived and if she did, where was she?

The sun began to rise in the far east, as he lifted his head. He grabbed his specialized kunai's, letting out a gently sigh. Minato began to tug his body east, realizing that was the direction that Konoha was in. It may take him a few days, but he was going home. He had no idea how much time had past, nor did he know if his family was still around. Minato shook his head, as he continued on his journey. He stopped a few days later when he reached Tanzaku Quarters. He stopped when he realized he was not too far from Konoha.

Minato was fatigue from lack of nutrition, but he tugged himself to Konoha. He stopped leaning against a tree to support himself. He also felt his sight get hazy. Minato let out a sigh, his world growing dark all around him. The young man fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please be nice and I'll take constructive criticism. Thanks again.

_Makoto A. Yakushi_  
_6/4/2013_  
_12:45am_


End file.
